Who does he think he is?
by mhardy101
Summary: Macara Wilson was on her way to a WWE diva photoshoot whe she had a run with an ungrateful superstar?  Can you guess who? And what happens next?
1. Chapter 1

Here is my first ever fanfic series guys so just read it if you want me to continue.

I would really appreciate you reviews and I if people love it, I will add more chapters.

MHardy101

**Who does he think he is?**

I, Macara Wilson, cannot believe that Mr. Barrett aka Wade Barrett, thinks he is some hotshot. I mean just because he is the NXT season 1 winner and leader of the stable Nexus, doesn't mean he can think that he can boss me around. We will see how far that will go.

* * *

Let me backtrack for you guys.

_I was on my way to the photo shoot where Natalya, Melina and I were getting our pictures taken for the upcoming issue of WWE magazine. So as I was walking I got a text from Nattie telling me to hurry when I ran into someone or should I say ran into me. _

"_Will you watch where your fucking going?"_

_Seriously? I didn't even look up yet and I was already pissed. "Excuse me?" I yelled. "You telling me to watch out? I think it's you that should watch out!" _

_This is where I finally looked up from my spot on the floor and seen the ass who was yelling at me. And this person had no nerve because he was just a rookie less than a month ago because it was none other than Wade Barrett._

"_I shouldn't watch out because I was just going on my way to a meeting when you weren't watching and hit me" Wade said with disgust._

"_So now I hit you? Are you serious?" The guy can't be serious. "How about you, rookie, get your facts straight and see that you were the one who ran into me."_

"_How about…no" He said with a smug look on his face._

"_Uh, how about yes?" I retorted._

"_I think you purposely ran into me because you were so charmed by my looks and was jealous that I won NXT, so you had to absolutely meet me!" Wade smirked._

_Oh my freaking god! This guys was a serious ass. "Oh yes I ran into you because I had to absolutely see the god of NXT even though I voted for Just Gabriel!" I replied sarcastically with a smirk of my own._

_Wade's smirk left his face and walked up to me with a scowl. "You are so lucky that I have some where to go right now or you would pay for that." He sneered. "I don't want to see you in my way again, Wilson."_

_With that he walked away down the hall toward Vince's office._

"I hate that guy." I said aloud to no one in particular. "What a wannabe hotshot!"

"Who's a hotshot and why do you have a pissed off look on your face?"

I turned around to see Nattie standing there looking at me. "Oh no one, just…rehearsing a line for an upcoming interview." I said sweetly.

"Uh huh" Nattie replied with a look that said 'I'm-not-buying-that'.

"Whatever let's just go me and Melina have been waiting forever for you and you know how she gets wait she has to wait for a long time." Nattie said.

"Yeah better go before someone ends up hurt." I replied thinking of Melina's occasional temper.


	2. Preposition

**Sorry guys I promise these chapters will get longer as they go but I need some ideas so if you have any that'd be great!**

**Here's chapter 2.**

**Oh and thanks for the reviews.**

**MHardy101**

* * *

***Monday Night Raw**

"And your new Women's Champion: Macara!"

Macara held her champion high with tears in eyes at she looked around at her hometown, Sacramento. The fiery redhead pumped her fist in the air as her signature trademark and smirked down at her defeated opponent, The Glamazon. Just as she was about to exit the ring wearing her trademark red and black one-piece outfit, she heard the theme song she would never thought she would hear.

_We walk alone_

_In the unknown_

_We live to win another victory._

_We are the young dying sons_

_We live to change the face of history._

_We are one_

_We are one_

_We will fight forever_

_We are one and we won't tire._

Wade Barrett and his posse, The Nexus, walked out onto stage all smirking toward Macara who looked confused, terrified and angry for ruining her victory all at once.

"Congratulations, Ma-ca-ra" the English native drawled into the black microphone. Wade then started to clap as the rest followed suit.

"What do you and your lackeys want Wade?" Macara said in an annoyingly tone.

"We of course just want to say our congrats to the now 5-time Women's Champ!" Wade said. "Oh and course make a preposition for you."

"A preposition? What kind of preposition?" The red head said with a questioning tone.

"The one of many but harmless prepositions" David Otunga said into the microphone. "Well at least harmless if you make it that way."

All the guys standing on the RAW staged had identical smugged looks on their faces.

"Hell no! Whatever the answer is, it's no!" Macara yelled into the microphone.

"But you haven't even heard of what we have to offer, Macara." Wade said in his English tone.

"I don't care."

"Fine but you asked for it." Wade said.

"Whatever you bunch of rookies. I'm a champ you don't scare me! I've been here longer than each and every one of you." Macara spatted out.

"You know what guys? Let's move."

Nexus then started toward the red roped ring and all began to surround Macara, who was looking quite terrified at this point.

"Come on guys! Please! What do you want? WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Macara begged.

"I'll tell you what we want." The fearless leader said.

The rest of the group looked at Macara tentatively.

"We want you to join Nexus."


	3. I don't believe it

**So here is chapter 3 and thanks for the reviews

* * *

**

Macara's Point of View

"What?" I asked. Was he serious? He has the nerve to come out and ruin my victory to ask me to join him and his group of nobodies?

"We want you to join us, no wait scratch that, you _have _to join us." Wade Barrett said slyly into the microphone.

"I don't have to join your group nor do I want to."

"Actually you do." Said a new voice.

The whole RAW arena counting Nexus and Macara looked toward the big screen to see Vince McMahon's face on it.

"As of May 24, 2010, Macara Wilson is now the new leading lady of Nexus and will accommodate Nexus everywhere they go including interviews and matches. "Oh and before I forget, you are now the official girlfriend/manager of Wade Barrett! Good day."

With that Vince's ever so familiar face left the screen as it went black.

Macara stood in the ring with a disbelieving look glued on her face as she stared after the screen then switched to look toward her new team mates and _boyfriend._

"I guess I will see you later…_baby_." Wade said with the biggest smirk you could imagine plastered on his face.

* * *

"I cannot believe this!" Macara yelled as she flung her bag across the Divas locker room. "What the fuck! How could Vince do this to me? What did I ever do?"

"One question at a time." Nattie said as she watch the fiery red head pace back and forth.

"Calm down? Calm down! How are you just going to sit there and tell me to calm down? You won't have to deal with these-these idiots and jerks!" Macara exclaimed while plopping down on the bench next to Melina.

"Man and I thought I had the temper." Melina said as Macara shot her a death glare. "Nattie's right. It's not like it's the end of the world."

"You guys are unbelievable!" Macara said with her Jersey accent coming in strong which hardly ever happens since she's learned to talk without it while growing up in California. You would know when she is mad when her accent starts coming through.

"Mac, we will help you go through this. A concerned Nattie said from across the room. "Come on, we are going to hit the bar and have a few drinks to have a post-celebration toast to the now 5-time champ!"

"You know, that doesn't sound like such a bad idea. I think I need this right now. Let me just go get changed and we'll head out." With that Macara headed into the bathroom to change.

* * *

"I'm so glad you guys suggested to come out tonight" Macara yelled over the music. She was wearing a sequenced black tank with dark skinny jeans and knee-high black boots with her hair curled.

"You betcha but I think I see John- I'm going to head over there. Check ya guys later." Melina said as she left to the other side of the club, Mosaic, in her pink skinny dress. She was dating John Morrison whom she has been on/off for 5 years.

"I think I'm going to go get us some more drinks." Macara told Nattie, who was wearing a leather outfit with pink stripes going down the legs.

"Okay."

"I'll take two more beers please." ordered Macara. While the bartender was getting the drinks that gave her a chance to sit and look at the brand new club that just recently opened. She seen Melina dancing all over John and Nattie chatting with Tyson Kidd. Macara smiled at her friends and turned around just in time to see the bartender come back with the drinks.

"Put that on my tab for this lovely lady." A voice came from the right.

"Oh god what do you want?" Macara asked annoyed.

"Well I am your boyfriend, so I have a right to see what my girlfriend is up to."

Macara rolled her eyes as Wade Barrett took a seat next to her.

"Number one, I'm not your girlfriend, and number 2, even if I was, which

I'm not, you wouldn't have a right to check up on me."

"Feisty, I like it." Wade replied with a smirk.

Once again, Macara rolled her eyes at the English man.

* * *

_2 hours later_

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you are?" A drunk Macara slurred to Wade.

"Only about 7 times in the last half hour" Wade replied smiling.

"Well you are" Hiccupped Macara. "I wanna go hommmmmmmmeeeeeeee."

"Alright I'll take you there."

* * *

"Come insideeeeeeee" Macara whined.

"I can't. I don't want you to regret this. Your drunk." Wade replied even though he wanted her so bad.

"I'm not drunk. Let's go." Macara opened the hotel room and stumbled inside.

Wade hesitantly followed and as soon as he turned around from closing the door, Maacara's lips crashed onto his. They were so into the moment, Macara didn't even think when Wade carried her over to the bed.

* * *

**Uh oh someone is in trouble...**

**Keep reviewing**

**Mhardy101**


	4. Oh My God!

**Okay guys...**

**So I'm back from a longggggg writing vacation. Truth be told, I have had some serious writer's block and really no interest. Hopefully I get back into the swing of things. I would also appreciate it if you could give me some ideas. I caan turn this into an interactive story if ya'll wanted. You can PM me if any ideas come to mind.**

**So with that said, I hope you like this chapter and review if ya want!**

**MHardy101 xoxo**

* * *

Sometimes, when you think things are as bad as they can get… well they get ten times worse…

Macara groaned and blinked her eyes open the next morning. The hotel room was so bright and she really didn't want to get up. What the hell had happened last night? Her head felt like she had gotten hit with a freight train. It pounded something fierce, and she knew it wasn't just from her match with Beth Phoenix the night before. But the Glamazon sure does a killer GlamSlam. It also didn't help either when the Nexus came out after and had to just ruin the "party". _Fucking Nexus, _she thought.

It really didn't matter anymore because Macara was now the new leading lady of Nexus and of course Wade's "girlfriend." As if anything couldn't get any worse! Thinking of Wade made her think back to the night before where she vaguely remebered drinking then leaving with someone.

_Oh god! _Macara she did remember was hitting the bar with him. He paid for her drinks, all with extra zing. Macara couldn't remember much more than that.

So _that_ was why her head hurt so much! She had drunk too much. And she wasn't a regular drinker, either, so that didn't help.

Macara practically fell off of the bed when a warm body pressed against her own. She glanced over her shoulder and suppressed a cry of surprise. Curly brown locks obscured her view. On the shoulder of the body was a tattoo that was really familiar.

Wade was in the bed next to her.

Wade-Fucking-Barrett.

And, by the feel of it, he was naked.

Macara pulled the covers up and glanced underneath them. She almost started to cry when she saw that she was just as naked as he. _Oh god, oh god,, oh god! _Macara thought frantically. What had she done?

Glancing around the room, she seen clothes scattered in all directions. A blakc shirt with a yellow N was thrown carelessly across the dresser that was in the hotel room. Her sequenced shirt was draped across the leather arm chair. How did this happen? Why would he do this? How could she be so stupid?

Macara knew that there was no time to think about these things now. Right now, all she wanted was to get her clothes on.

She glanced over at Wade. He was deeply asleep. His hair was fanned across his forehead. When it isn't slicked back, Wae's hair is naturally curly. It looked better that way. Why was she thinking of these things? She didn't care. Although she couldn't resist tenderly brushing a strand from his forehead and pushed it back into the mass. He didn't really look that evil in his sleep. _Stop it! I don't want him waking up._

A few minutes later, Wade blinked into consciousness. Stretching he looked up to see a bewildered Macara.

"Hey, Dollface" Wade winked in her direction. Sitting up, he carelessly rubbed his eyes.

"Don't you call me dollface and tell me what the hell happened and what you are doing here!" Macara demanded.

"Well it's obviously clear what happened," Wade replied with his trademark smirk across his face. Macara wanted nothing more then to sock him in the face at that moment.

"No freaking shit, shirlock" Macara sneered back to Wade. "This is all your fault."

"How is it _my_ fault?" Wade yelled, clearly getting pissed. "I don't recall you ever saying 'no.' In fact it was _me _that was saying no because I didn't want to take advantage of you being drunk because I knew something like this was going to happen."

"You still took advantage of me!" Macara cried, leaping from the bed. She hurriedly threw on her clothes, knowing that Wade was watching her the entire time. "You got me drunk and then you had sex with me!"

Wade, too, stood up, making absolutely no attempt to cover himself. "Well, princess, if that what makes you sleep at night, then go on and make excuses."

Macara made a noise of disbelief. "You're probably happy about it! You got to have sex with me!"

Wade smirked. "Well, you got to have sex with me." He quickly ducked as a shoe was being thrown at him nearly missing him by an inch.

"You are a disgusting, pathetic, perverted pig!" Macara shrieked. "And you can go fuck yourself!"

"No thanks, you already did that for me" replied Wade smugly. And with that he put on the rest of his clothes and headed towards the door. "Oh, and one more thing, Dollface, don't forget that we have a promo later tonight that includes a kiss so pucker up baby!" He smirked one more time and shut the door.

"UGHHHHHHHH" Macara shrieked. She slid down the wall covering her face with her hands. "This cannot be happening."


End file.
